


Wicked

by violetends



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetends/pseuds/violetends
Summary: It’s Halloween and the Kaneki’s are throwing a party for everyone before dealing with the next few stressful days. And with the help of Saiko, Kaneki finally brings back Sasako for everyone, including his wife, Touka, to meet. And things take an interesting and wicked turn and Touka has a surprise of her own.





	Wicked

~

Touka had been lingering behind the shops counter, helping serve coffee for everyone as they slowly trickled in one by one. After about hour she had counted at least ten heads, with a couple of more missing and one obvious one that she was excited about seeing.

She had been looking forward to this night because it was the night that Kaneki was dressing up as the infamous Sasako. Ever since one of Kaneki’s former proteges, Saiko, told Touka the story about Sasako a few months ago she had been dying to get a glimpse of Kaneki as his alter ego. Tonight was the perfect night for that to happen.

After just a little bit of sweet talk and a little hand job, Touka had convinced Kaneki to dress up as Sasako for her for one night. She didn’t know all the plans, but she did know that Kaneki would need their flat to himself for him to get prepared with a little bit of help from Saiko.

As Touka waited impatiently for Kaneki…Sasako…to show up, she spent some time with Kai, who was dressed up in a bunny onesie, at the shop and chit chatted with Hinami and Ayato. Kai had gotten most of the attention at shop, everyone fawning over his little bunny outfit and even more amused by him snacking on baby carrots. A real life bunny…

After about an hour, Saiko and Urie, walked into the shop, with Saiko’s arm hooked around Urie’s, Last Touka had heard was that they had become somewhat of an item, though weren’t really public with it. She had hoped the best for them though since she knew how much Kaneki still cared for them and she had grown pretty close to Saiko as well. Saiko had been amazing with Kai.

But then, just moments later,  _she_  finally showed up.

Sasako.

Kaneki was wearing a long sleeved, form hugging pink cream color dress with a black turtleneck undershirt. He had black belt around his waist and black stockings on with black flats. He had very minimal padding in his chest area, making him look like an A cup size, but overall looked quite proportionate. And last, to top it all off, a short blond wig that was slightly tucked behind his ears.

Everyone, absolutely everyone, including their son Kai turned to look at Kaneki as his cheeks went a little red.

“Happy Halloween, everyone!” Kaneki’s voice had changed, sounding softer and more feminine and he had the cutest, shy smile on his face.

Touka was already covering her mouth, laughing to herself at the sight of her husband playing this role. She was loving it. But as soon as everyone got over their initial shock, they began greeting Kaneki, but he was introducing himself as Sasako. Touka took Kai over to Saiko and Hinami as she headed back to the bar, getting herself prepared for her one on one with Sasako.

She didn’t wait long as watched Kaneki pry himself away from everyone and walk up to the bar. Taking a seat and getting comfortable. There was a twinkle in his perfectly make-up covered eyes.

“Welcome, can I get you something?” Touka asked with a strained smile. She was going to play along tonight, even though she desperately wanted to laugh until she couldn’t breathe. It was just…priceless.

Kaneki placed his elbows on the bar counter and put a finger up to his chin, tapping it as if he was thinking really hard.

Touka noticed his black nails and she bit her lower lip.

_Oh my god, he even painted his nails!_

And then she noticed he had moved his wedding band onto his pinky finger. She shook her head, choking back a giggle.

“How about the Manager’s special? I’ve heard really good things about that one!” Kaneki said with a big smile.

Touka was still struggling to not laugh. “Manager’s special, coming right up.” She managed to let out as she started to brew Kaneki’s coffee. She could feel Kaneki staring at her amusingly, as if he was waiting for Touka to break.

Oh, Kaneki, that is not going to happen.

Then she watched a Nishiki and Tsukiyama each sat down next to Kaneki. Tsukiyama had raised a brow and his lips curled into a smile as Nishiki failed at hiding his laughter, before coughing and trying to get serious.

“So, uh, hey hot stuff, what was your name again? Was it  _Sasako_?” Nishiki asked.

Kaneki kept himself in character, even his high voice was spot on. “Yes, that’s correct.”

“Can I get your number, Sasako?” Nishiki got flirty.

Kaneki rolled his eyes. “You wish.”

“Oh, mon cherie, you should know playing hard to get is a game we enjoy.” Tsukuyama reached up to brush a strand of Kaneki’s wig behind his ear.

“I’m not that kind of girl.” Kaneki stammered.

“Are you sure? Because I saw you checking me out back there, like getting a really good look at my ass.” Nishiki said.

Tsukiyama nodded, “I noticed that too.”

Kaneki’s eyes widen at Nishiki. “I did not!” Kaneki’s real voice slipped out, clearly breaking out of character after Nishiki got to him.

Nishiki and Tsukiyama started to laugh again. This whole entire thing was definitely something to laugh about, but there was only so much teasing that Kaneki could handle…

“I don’t think your King would approve of this kind of behavior.” Kaneki’s voice was back to Sasako’s, but there was an edge to it as he winced at both men.

“Yeah, well, I don’t see a King around here.” Nishiki jabbed.

Touka set a cup of coffee in front of Kaneki and gave Nishiki and Tsukiyama stern looks.

“You two, leave the poor woman alone. You two are clearly not her type.” She looked over at Kaneki and gave him a wink, making him giggle.

Nishiki saw how Touka and Kaneki were looking at each other, the obvious display of affection just between their stares was too much.

“Gag me with a bone.” He snickered.

Touka winced at him. “I’ll gag you with my fist down your throat.”

“You got yourself a real peach there, your highness.” Nishiki whispered in Kaneki’s ear, grinning at Touka who gave him the middle finger.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, mon ange.” Tsukiyama took Kaneki’s hand and kissed his knuckles, also flashing a far too amused grin. Kaneki looked at both Tsukiyama and Nishiki as if he was going to kill them the first chance he got. Touka put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

“Men.” Kaneki scoffed, turning back to Touka.

Kaneki took his cup of coffee between his hands and took a huge whiff of the coffee smell before taking a careful sip. He let out a small groan. Her coffee always stir up his senses.

“How is it?” Touka asked him as she leaned onto the counter and propped up an elbow to rest her head on her hand.

“It’s perfect.” He said with a smile.

She continued to lean over the counter and watched Kaneki drink is coffee. She just couldn’t get over his “costume”. She was amused by it and at the same time, she had to admit, aroused by it.

Kaneki had been having fun with his disguise, even though he was uncomfortable in every physical way. He mostly agreed to it because Touka seemed so fascinated by it and judging by how he could see her looking at him, it proved him right.

He was going to have fun with it.

“So, are you single, seeing someone…?” Kaneki asked Touka, taking a sip of coffee while batting his eyes.

_He really is adorable all dolled up._

“I’m married.” Touka answered with a little smile.

“Oh! What’s he like? I bet he’s pretty handsome.” He sounded cutesy, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

Just playing the part…

Touka giggled. “Kaneki, yeah he’s pretty all right. He’s a really sweet guy, but he pouts a lot and I mean a lot. He also gets easily distracted by my boobs like a little kid at a candy store. He snores and kind of drools in his sleep. And his coffee is just the worst.”

“Oh…” Kaneki cringed slightly and looked a little disappointed, but Touka was only teasing him.

“He’s actually really funny,” Touka spoke truthfully, looking into Kaneki’s prettied up eyes. “He’s amazing in bed, if you know what I mean.” Kaneki’s cheeks flushed. “And he’s a really good father.” Both of them turned to look at Kai, who was having fun with Saiko’s ponytails and with Hinami apparently trying to teach him how to braid hair. It was a messy sight.

Kaneki turned back to face Touka, smiling brightly. “I bet he loves both you very much.”

“I know he does.” Touka smiled back.

Whenever their eyes locked they always seemed to get lost in each other. It distracted them from everything else.

 _Focus_.

“So, where is the lucky guy?” Kaneki took another sip of his coffee.

“Oh, he’s around somewhere.” Touka pretending to look around.

Kaneki grinned. “I bet he’s having fun with his costume.”

“That’s for sure.” She laughed.

“Speaking of costumes,” Kaneki pointed to Touka’s bunny ears and purple coat. “What are you supposed to be? A bunny…inspector?”

Touka gasped. She had been so distracted by Kaneki she had forgotten about her costume, which she had been saving for him. She walked around the counter so she could stand next to Kaneki who turned in his seat slightly to face her better. Her flats and stockings didn’t seem to give away anything. Kaneki was very curious…

_What sneaky thing did she come up with now?_

“It was a little cold, so I had to put on a coat, but,” She started to undo the belt holding her coat together and opened it up. She slid her coat off completely and threw it over a nearby chair. “What do you think? Do you think my husband would like it?”

Touka stood on display for Kaneki, showing off her costume which was a throw back to her school outfit. It was simple, with a untucked white buttoned up shirt that hugged her frame, a red bow around her collar, and a navy blue skirt that barely reached the middle of her thighs, only her stockings reached that point. But the cherry on top was a fluff ball on the back of her skirt. A bunny school girl…

_She had to go there…_

She smoothed out the skirt part of her suit before looking up at Kaneki who was wide eyed and looking over every inch of her with his jaw hanging.

“Well?” She waited, but a corner of her mouth quirked up especially when she noticed a slight bulge through Kaneki’s dress. It was the reaction she hoped to get. She was sure it stirred up some nostalgia in him, just like it had with her. Taking her back to those early days…

“Hah…uh…” Kaneki swallowed hard, forcing himself to look Touka in the eye. “I love it.” He broke character, unable to focus. There were far too many things running through his mind, things he wanted to say and do, but it was so unfortunate that there was too many people around.

Fuck, his cock was not helping.

His eyes fell back to her chest, admiring how her plump breasts were pushed up, straining inside her tight shirt…

_God, look at her breasts…_

“You love it, but what do you think my husband would think about it?” Touka asked with a giggle, hinting to Kaneki to get back in character.

He got the hint.

Kaneki sat up straight, placing his hands flat over his hard on, trying to tame it before anyone saw.

“I think your husband is going to love it and wish he could take you right here, right now.” He let out with a slightly strained voice.

“Good, he’ll have his fun with it later tonight.” She winked at him.

_Can it be later now?_

“Maman, you’re not wearing the heels I got you!” Saiko popped up out of nowhere on the other side of Kaneki. She had said it loud enough for everyone in the shop to hear. Kaneki slowly turned to her with raised brows and a surprised look in his eyes, wishing she had kept her voice down.

“Your highness, you should have worn the heels.” Ayato let out, taking a sip of his drink. He was surely enjoying the teasing.

“You got the legs for them.” Nishiki added.

Kaneki gave Nishiki and the rest of the boys a sweet smile. “You’re right, I should go get those heels and shove right up your asses.”

“You sound like my sister! That’s not a good thing, at all.” Ayato cringed.

Nishiki shook his head. “Yikes, that’s just what we need another Touka.”

“Fuck you, Four-eyes! And Ayato, I will rip that shit eating grin off your face so fast…” Touka winced at them, warning them to behave.

Kaneki let them bicker as his attention fell onto Saiko, who kept pouting at him. She was obviously very disappointed he hadn’t stuck to her whole entire plan. But he couldn’t wear the heels. That was the one line he wouldn’t cross again.

“Maman those heels…” Saiko couldn’t finish her sentence as Kaneki pinched her cheeks.

“Saiko,” Kaneki was trying to get her to look at him but her eyes were heavy and unfocused. He grimaced at her. “Did you have a little too much to drink?” He asked her, concerned.

Saiko pinched her fingers together in front of him. There was no space between them. “Like that much. Nothing. Nothing at alllll.”

“I’ve got her. Come on, Yonebayashi.” Urie slipped up behind Saiko, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her up and away from Kaneki and Touka, who exchanged laughs.

-

Towards the end of the night, everyone pushed tables together, forming one large table for all of them to gather at. There was a range of drinks and snacks that Tsukiyama had been in charge of, but the drinks were the biggest hit as proven with Saiko and even some of the men like Banjou and Yomo. They were all enjoying the night, sharing stories and laughs, all of them able to have fun for the night. Finally able to forget the looming issues they would have to face the next day.

The biggest story of the night though was the birth of ’Sasako’, something everyone, even Touka who had already heard the story, were eager to hear about. Saiko, who had sobered up a bit told the story and it had actually made Urie, who had been quiet for the majority of the night, to laugh and even thankful he was not there to be subjected to that ’torture’.

“It wasn’t that bad!” Kaneki admitted. “It still isn’t.” He said fixing his wig.

“How can you not be uncomfortable?” Banjou asked.

“I think it’s all about finding the right size dress.” Kaneki joked.

“Wait, the question everyone wants to know though, are you wearing a thong?” Nishiki asked, making everyone become intrigued.

“You know, Nishio, you’ve been hitting on me all night. So, meet me in the bathroom and I’ll show you.” Kaneki winked at him.

“Ohhh, Shitty Nishiki has a hot date now!” Touka laughed.

Everyone teased Nishiki, who sat there stone faced and shaking his head, cursing to himself for having walked into that mess himself.

For the last part of the night, Touka had been carrying Kai, who had wrapped his small body around his mother with his head resting on her shoulder and sleeping soundly as Kaneki ran his fingers through his hair.

“Did you want me to hold him?” Kaneki asked her, wondering if she needed a break.

“No, it’s okay. He’s keeping me warm.” Touka giggled. Kaneki smiled at her and rubbed Kai’s back for a while before leaving them alone. Everyone was starting to get ready to leave, but before he missed them, Kaneki went up to Urie and Saiko to thank them.

“I’m glad you two came.” Kaneki told them.

“Maman, anything for you.” Saiko gave a cheery smile as Urie kept a stern face, avoiding eye contact with his former mentor.

“Have you heard from Mutsuki?” Kaneki asked them. Both Saiko and Urie looked glum. “I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“You forgive him, Maman?”

“I do. I’ve accepted that I’m just equally to blame for what happened. I never meant to hurt any of you, but I did and I want to set things right.” He gave them a warm smile.

“It’s a start.” Urie said, but still didn’t look at Kaneki.

Kaneki had been on better terms with Saiko since the CCG broke apart, but Urie was harder to get through to and it was something Saiko was trying to help with as well. But him coming tonight was some progress to making amends.

“We’re having another party soon, I hope you two will make it?” Kaneki was hopeful.

Urie continued to look indifferent, but there was a subtile change in his eyes. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Do I get to help dress you up again?” Saiko asked.

Kaneki laughed. “No, but you can help cook!”

Saiko’s eyes brightened at the thought. “Count us in, Maman!”

-

Once Kaneki and Touka got home, Kaneki helped pry Kai carefully off Touka and cradled him, barely making him stir.

“He’s out cold. I’m going to put him in bed.” Kaneki said.

Touka nodded and watched him walk away. She started to undo her coat, throwing it over the couch as she made her way to the bedroom. She began to undo the buttons of her shirt just enough to open herself up for Kaneki to admire.

There had been a fervent desire inside her ever since she saw Kaneki walk into the shop in his Sasako get up and it only grew when he was in character.

They had role played before, but often pretended to be other people and met up at restaurants or bars. They hadn’t really used costumes before, especially as detailed as Sasako. And Touka knew Kaneki had something for her in a school girl outfit and a lot had to do with when they first met. She had just been saving it for tonight.

She could feel a dull ache at her core. Her hormones that were so far out of whack weren’t helping matters either…

“I think Kai’s going to be out of it the rest of the night. That party animal.” Touka heard Kaneki behind her, watching him quickly slip off his shoes and pull down his stockings. “Now I can get out of this dress and…”

Kaneki couldn’t finish his sentence as Touka pushed him up against the wall and covered his mouth with hers. She kissed him hungrily, as if she was losing control of herself and she wanted Kaneki to do the same.

She broke away, breathless with her heart pounding. She licked her lips slightly, tasting a very artificial and disgusting flavor.

“Is that…is that berry flavored lip gloss?” She asked, arching a brow at him.

“Hah—uh—it’s Saiko’s.” Kaneki’s cheeks got a little red. Earrings, flats, makeup…he really went all out with his  _costume_. He was dedicated to what he had promised her. It turned her on even more.

“I love you.” She went in to kiss him again. Kaneki wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him and deepened their kiss. His hands went down to cup her half covered ass cheeks to bring her hips against him.

She just had to go with the school girl outfit…

“You were really driving me crazy with this costume of yours tonight.” He chuckled against her lips. “Such a tight shirt, short skirt, and showing so much leg…”

“I know, that was the point.” She smiled. She let a hand drop down, palming him through his dress. He was already semi-hard, probably since leaving the shop. “It gave you a hard on, back at the shop, didn’t it?”

Kaneki let out a groan against the side of her mouth. “Yes.” He admitted.

“Do you want to have your fun now?” She asked him, letting her fingers trace the outline of his hardened cock.

“Fuck, yes.” He let out, he sounded eager. Good.

She pulled away from him and began to undo her red ribbon around her collar and completely shrugged off her shirt. His eyes went immediately to her breasts.

_Typical Kaneki._

They seemed a lot more plumper than usual…

“Tell me something,” Touka got Kaneki to look back up at her as she started to undo the zipper of her skirt. “When you saw me in my school uniform, years ago, how much of a turn on was it for you?” She asked curiously.

“Ah, haha,” Kaneki began to laugh nervously when he thought about it. “I always thought you were pretty, but I have weaknesses, just like most guys when it comes to school uniforms. So, there were a couple of times I dreamt about it…” He was so flushed, it was endearing. Touka giggled, letting her skirt fall and pool at her feet. His eyes scanning over her body appreciatively.  

“And who knew you would one day fuck me, knock me up, and marry me.” She walked back up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“It still seems surreal sometimes.” Kaneki smiled, holding her tightly as if he could lose her at any second. Sometimes he had moments.

Touka placed a hand over his cheek, caressing him. “It’s very much reality and what we have now…Kai…you right here,” Touka looked at him with bright eyes. “Makes everything we’ve endured, worth it. Always remember, we’re here because we had each other.”

She could see Kaneki’s eyes become glassy, but he shut them as he kissed her lovingly. They stayed in each others arms for a good while, relishing the moment. It got to the point where Kaneki started to kiss her all over her face, making her squirm and giggle.

“Stop, silly, I’m trying to be sexy here.” She could feel her cheeks go hot.

“You don’t have to try, Touka.” He chuckled against her ear. “Me on the other hand…” Kaneki pulled away to start to undo the belt around his waist, but Touka’s hands covered his, stopping him.

“Can you…just humor me by keeping all that on?” She smoothed out her hands over his belt.

“R—really?!” Kaneki looked at her a little surprised, his hands fell onto her hips.

Touka bit her lip. “I can’t help it, I’m so turned on by you dressed like this.”

“Oh?” He slipped a hand into her panties and easily found her slick folds. “You’re really turned on.” His fingers rubbed up and down her, both of them hearing how wet she was. She sighed, feeling her hips moving against his fingers in search of some friction, but he pulled his hand away from her completely.

“No, please keep touching me…” She mewled against a corner of his mouth.

He smiled. “Is that what you want? You have to tell me, Touka.” He looked down at her teasingly. This was the dirty trick he played a lot. Always making her tell him what she wanted when he already knew what she wanted. He just wanted to hear her say it in her moans. He got off on it.

She looked up at him with hooded eyes. “Touch me, Kaneki. Taste me…” She softly moaned, rolling hips against his the bulge hidden under his dress.

Kaneki groaned as he pushed her back towards the bed, making her sit down but not before slipping off her panties. She sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs a bit as Kaneki got down on his knees in front of her and fit between her parted legs. He placed his hands over her thighs, letting them slowly feel her thigh high stockings. God, they made him ache.

He looked up at her, licking his lower lip. “Be a good girl and take off your bra.” He told her.

Touka didn’t hesitate and reached behind her to undo her bra, letting the straps fall off her shoulders before letting it slide off completely. She had to admit, she felt some relief. The bra had been a little too tight…

Touka watched as Kaneki’s eyes, as expected, were transfixed on her breasts. She pushed her arms closer to her to push her breasts together, to tease him. He reached up with a hand to try and fondle one of them but she was quick to smack his hand away.

“Not there, not yet.” She said with a grin, reaching down between her legs and taking two of her fingers to spread her folds. “I want to feel you here.”

Kaneki gave her a grin of his own as he placed one finger against her labia and then added another finger, coating his fingers in her wetness and feeling around every crevice of her before pressing against her clit. “Like that?” He asked huskily, his fingers moving in slow pressured circles.

Touka’s eyes fell half lidded and a moan escaped her. “Y—yes…” She threw her hands back behind her to steady herself, having full confidence that Kaneki would handle it from here. He had become so deft with his fingers and mouth that she was always looking forward to moments like these. Kaneki had even admitted to her that he had become somewhat addicted to her and wanted her every chance he got. She couldn’t complain.

Kaneki continued to circle around her clit, but slowly, building up the tension. He bent down, removing his fingers as his hands gripped her outer thighs and flicked the tip of his tongue over and over against her clit, causing her to gasp loudly. Touka could feel herself getting really sensitive already and all it would take was just a little bit more to send her rocketing.

Kaneki helped place Touka’s legs over his shoulders, getting closer to her as his tongue licked all around her labia, tasting what she had to offer him already. Then he let his tongue focus on her clit, using quick flicks before enclosing his mouth on it, sucking on it and playing with it with his tongue.

The sensation was driving her to lose control of her breathing and her hips began to try to work against Kaneki’s mouth.

“Oh, fu-fuck, Kaneki…” She let out, placing a hand over Kaneki’s blonde wig and letting her fingers stroke through it.

Kaneki looked up at her through half lidded eyes. “Say my other name.” He pulled away just enough for her to see him grinning and let her see him flicking his tongue at her. Touka gasped, not expecting him to say that.

_Oh fuck, yes!_

“Sas-Sasako!” She whimpered. She loved saying that name and the way she said it made Kaneki shudder.

Kaneki wrapped his mouth around her again and worked on her clit faster, moaning against her. His moans added a vibration that became her complete undoing. She tensed and then writhed around, falling onto her back to let her orgasm take a hold of her.

He prevented her from squeezing her thighs together, letting his tongue help her ride out her orgasm instead. He groaned at the feeling of her pulsate against his mouth, eager to feel those pulsations around his cock.

She had to lay there for a while as she spasmed and had to come down from her high that had her mind whirling.

Touka forced herself to sit up, catching Kaneki as he collected her come on his tongue and savored it, groaning as he did so. She always trembled every time he did that.

“Did Sasako do a good job?” Kaneki asked proudly in his Sasako voice and batting his eyes at her.

Touka took his face in her hands and pulled him up to her, kissing him and tasting herself lingering on him.

“Sasako is blowing my mind.” She grinned.

She shakily removed her legs from his shoulders and got herself on her knees on the bed.

“You’re turn, Sasako.” Touka motioned with her finger for Kaneki to stand up and he did.

As Touka hiked up Kaneki’s dress up to his hips, she was a little surprised to find his was free of any confines.

“You didn’t wear any underwear?” She asked curiously, looking up at him.

“I didn’t want any panty lines.” Kaneki pouted, stifling a chuckle.

Touka couldn’t contain it and burst into laughter. It took her a good few seconds to get over the moment and get serious again, but she continued to look up at him with amusement.

“You’re making me wish it was Halloween every day.” She wrapped her hand around Kaneki’s cock, lifting it up even more so she could run her tongue along his length.

Kaneki hissed. “It can be…if you want.”

“Really?” She continued to lick him, wetting him and feeling him throb in her hand.

“I can…keep this costume…wear it whenever you…ah…want me to.” He panted as Touka began to pump her hand over him. He was willing to give her whatever she wanted.

There was a glint of amusement in Touka’s eyes when Kaneki told her that. The fact that Kaneki was willing to dress up as Sasako for her again, whenever she wanted, made her go wild with desire.

“I really love you.” She said before licking the pre-cum seeping out of the slit of his cock and then took him into her mouth, as much as she could. She hollowed out her cheeks, taking him in nice and deep, hitting the back of her throat and causing Kaneki’s hips to react, giving a gentle thrust as he grunted.

Kaneki gently gathered her hair that covered half her face and pushed it away from her eyes, wanting to see her whole face as she sucked him off. She was absolutely radiant in this moment.

He threw his head back as he felt himself close to his own orgasm, but he didn’t want to come. Not yet. And as much as he own body screamed at him for that decision, it was even worse when he physically stopped Touka.

“Touka…stop…” He hesitated, taking her face in his hands and pulling her away from him. Touka looked up at him confused.

“I…I want to come inside you.” Touka understood and nodded at him. She had to be honest, she preferred having him come inside her, it was something her body was used to and yearned for.

She began to shift herself farther up the bed, but Kaneki gently grabbed a hold of one of her wrists, stopping her.

“Wait,” Kaneki went over and picked up the red ribbon from the floor, taking a hold of Touka’s wrists, tying them together with the ribbon. She looked at him wantonly. He rarely ever did anything like this, but when he did it drove her senses wild. “Sasako wants some control.” He added wickedly.

_God, yes._

“Turn around, look straight ahead, stay on your knees and keep your legs together.” Kaneki instructed. Touka did as she was told, shaking from anticipation. Her body craved for contact. She wanted him to bury himself inside her and stay there.

She waited as patiently as she could on her knees and was already twisting her wrists against the ribbon. She desperately wanted to look back over her shoulder to see what Kaneki was planning, but she felt him come up behind her. She felt him grope her breasts, immediately kneading them and making her bite back a moan. There was just a little bit of pain from how sensitive they were.

His cock was already digging into her backside, she reacted by arching into him and making him groan. She then felt his teeth graze over the scar on her shoulder, making her shudder, but it was when she felt a light bite that made her whimper. Their bite marks had always been sensitive. She began to wonder what it would be like if Kaneki reopened her bite mark and the thought alone made her skin prickle with goose bumps. God, she wished he would bite her again…

Touka then felt a little pressure between her folds from Kaneki slipping the bulbous head of his cock to spread her. “Lower yourself, Touka,” Kaneki said against her ear and she began to, but eagerly. His hands fell from her breasts to grip her hips, pausing her. “Slowly.” He let out.

She steadily lowered herself onto him, sighing as she took him inch by inch and letting herself adjust to him. But then she let out a cry as she felt Kaneki ram the rest of himself into her and didn’t wait to thrust into her. His pace was a bit hurried, but he glided in and out of her with complete ease, even with her walls tightening around him with each passing second.

Touka was already tugging at her bound wrists, wanting to reach behind her feel with her hands his hips grinding up into her and to give him that push to go even faster. She felt one of his arms wrap around her, but only for that hand to get to one of her breasts, taking a

“Tell me, Touka, how does it feel?” He asked her, still in character as she felt his fingers grazing her parted lips as soft whimpers escaped from her. His thrusts were already hitting the right places, she could feel it knotting deep in her belly, but she needed more.

“Good, so…good.” She panted.

“Do you want me to go faster?” He groaned against her cheek. She whimpered but managed to only nod, her body already slipping away from her control.

He let two fingers dip inside her mouth, finding a small pool of drool that had yet to dribbled out of her mouth. This only happened when she was in a total haze and God, it drove him crazy. His fingers sunk a bit deeper into her mouth until the tips of his fingers were covered in her drool and he brought them out.

“Harder?” He asked, coating her lips in her drool.

“Please!” She cried and he obeyed. He let her go, letting her fall forward onto the bed as he gripped her hips and pounded into her roughly. Touka could feel the side her face digging deeper into the sheets, moving up and down them as her body rocked with his thrusts.

She had stopped trying to free her wrists from the ribbon, she was too far gone to make any attempt to gain back control. Her mouth was gaped open and all she could let out were small whimpers. She was completely at the mercy of her husband who had gotten to this point, a euphoric feeling that had completely consumed her and she waited for body to give into its release. And finally it hit her.

Touka turned her head, crying out into the bed as she came. She was thankful that the bed was able to muffle her cries. She didn’t want to be too loud, that was always something she worried about now. Her walls sweetly clenched around Kaneki just as he came in long spurts and throbbed inside her. He had fallen forward and muffled his own groans against her back with his hips giving haphazard thrusts as she milked him.

She turned her head back onto a side, gasping for air as she felt her high course through her veins and her body spasm. But she felt a delightful surprise, Kaneki was still hard inside her and it instantly made her crave for more of him. She could feel him trying to regain control of his breathing against her back and then felt his lips between her shoulder blades.

“Sasako, ready for round two?” She asked with a grin

“Always.” Kaneki said as he smiled lazily against her shoulder blade, giving her one slow thrust to confirm his answer before pulling out and away from her so he could flip her onto her back.

Once she was on her back she spread her legs for him, ready for him to take her again. Her whole body felt like jelly, but it was a feeling she enjoyed each time.

Kaneki fit himself between her legs and lifted her tied up wrists above her head, keeping a hand locked on them so they stayed in place as his other hand helped guide himself back to her entrance. With one swift movement he was buried inside her again, letting out a deep grunt from how tight she had gotten and his cock loved being squeezed by her.

He began to move, but in steady, deep thrusts. This time there was no rush to chase that high they had both been desperate for, but their bodies still craved one another. Kaneki tried to not let the dress he was still wearing get in the way, but he was beginning to feel smothered in it. The moment he focused on Touka’s still dazed face, he didn’t seem to mind it anymore.

He reached down to grab one of her legs and hook it over his shoulder, letting him find a deeper angle.

Touka could see how flushed his face was and it was, she had to admit, adorable. Even with the make-up Kaneki still looked like himself, but there was an added cuteness to him even in this position. She tugged her wrist from his grip.

“Let me touch you, Sasako…please.” She cooed.

The corner of Kaneki’s lips twitched as he slowed his thrusts and began to undo the ribbon around her wrists and freed her. Her hands cupped his face, feeling the hotness in his cheeks and how damp his skin was. Her thumb skimmed over his soft lips and he lightly kissed the pad of it.

“You’re cute.” She grinned.

“You’re cuter.” He winked at her before leaning in to kiss her and picked up the force and pace of his hips.

Their bodies rocked along with their bed, but it wasn’t long before they both felt their releases creeping up on them again, already gathering a quick build up from their first orgasms. The knots in their bellies becoming almost too much to withstand.

“Come with me.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist with her fingers drifting over his lower back and causing him to groan deep within his chest.

“S—Say it.” He croaked, waiting to hear her say that name one more time.

“Come with me,  _Sasako_.” She mewled, adding an extra touch to the name that drove him wild.

They came together, with their groans and moans coming out in unison. Touka’s back arched as her orgasm hit her, feeling her walls throb in a satisfying rhythm. The burst deep inside her core causing her cover her mouth to muffle her cries.

Kaneki’s hand squeezed Touka’s knee as his hips stilled and he spilled into her once again, filling her with even more warmth that was already beginning to drip out of her. His face contorted as the rush hit deep from his belly and up to his head, making his vision swirl slightly. His eyes shut tightly as he let out Touka’s name softly against the inner part of her knee.

After a moment he pulled out of her in a rush, sitting back on his heels to catch his breath as he watched his essence drip and pool under her. Touka stretched out slightly, pushing her thighs together to ride out the last few dull throbs her body had to give her as she turned her head and she smiled into her shoulder. This was the best feeling to her.

As Touka lay there on her back, basking in her afterglow, Kaneki began to plant small kisses around her body. He started with her face, then lingered down her neck and collarbones. But he gave special attention to her breasts, kissing practically every inch of them and even gently sucking on her beauty mark.

A satisfied smile formed on Touka’s face as she peered down, watching Kaneki kiss his way down her abdomen and over her stomach. It seemed like the right time to tell him.

“I’m pregnant.” Touka said softly.

Kaneki, who had been kissing right over her belly, slowly pulled away from her with his jaw gaped open. He reached up and began to pull off his wig. “Wh—what?”

Touka bit her lower lip, her fingers lingering over her belly. “I’m pregnant, Kaneki.”

She watched as Kaneki stared at her, blinking and trying to process the news. His eyes the gazed over her stomach, letting his hand finding a spot on it.

“How…how long?” He asked, his fingers splayed.

“Couple of months,” Touka sighed, a little worried that maybe he wasn’t happy about the news. “I wanted to really make sure before I told you this time.”

A big smile formed on Kaneki’s face as he leaned down to press his lips against her belly. “It’s about time.” He murmured against her skin and continued to place small kisses over her. “That’s my daughter in here.”

Touka could see the happiness over Kaneki’s flushed face, how his eyes were completely fixated on her belly. It made her heart flutter.

“Yes, that is your baby girl in there.” She giggled, going along with his idea it would be a girl this time. She had a strong feeling he was right this time around and she honestly couldn’t wait to see their little girl have Kaneki wrapped around her little finger.

“Now I definitely do not want to leave tomorrow.” He sounded sad as he brushed his lips over her bellybutton. Touka reached down to stroke his matted black hair. Her mood saddened as well at the thought that after tonight she would be left alone for a good while. Kaneki, along with Nishiki, Tsukiyama, Banjou, Ayato, and a good group of fighters were heading out days away to deal with an extremist ghoul group that  only the King could handle. Everything would be okay, it had to be, but missing him was still hard to deal with especially at a time like this when she wanted to wake up with his hand over her stomach.

“When you get back, we’ll celebrate the news.” Touka continued to toy with his hair. “We’ll take Kai, go to the park, and sit under the willow trees. It’ll just be the four of us.”

Kaneki looked up at her with a beaming smile. She had given him something more to rush home to.

“Just come back home to us soon, okay?” Touka said.

“I will.” Kaneki moved over her, kissing her tenderly. “But can you do me a favor?”

“What is it, silly?” She wondered.

Kaneki sat up, giving his back to her. “Do you mind unzipping my dress for me?” He altered his voiced again and looked over his shoulder with a demure look. Touka turned over, falling into a fit of laughter.

~

 


End file.
